


Fic; House's file

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Wilson copes with House's stunts/ near death experiences. Set in the middle of House's Head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic; House's file

  


**Author's Note;** Many, many thanks to my wonderful **Beta;  lurker_of_note.**

  
Wilson sighs as he opens the file once more. A hollow despair sits within him as he considers the file and its thickness. He adds another sheet to the eight-year-old mass of paper. If he was more meticulous with this than with his other already meticulously kept patient files, what did it matter? It was his special compulsion; the bulk of the file was of course dedicated to the infarction, the intricacies that surrounded it then and the ripples still felt today.

 ****

He had especially noted all the oddities that seemed to arise around the time of Stacy's disorienting presence; from hangovers and hay-fever to migraines and increased leg pain, (he'd even mentioned the dead woman's husband kicking House in the crotch and Calvin's dad punching him in the face- medical unimportance didn't seem to matter).

  ****

Then of course there was the section for the bullet wounds and Ketamine treatment. The resulting recovery seemed to be written in happier tones, even though the words were the same and the writing was the same. Then the one page Wilson had highlighted and placed a bright red border around; ' _House has fears that the leg pain is returning. Diagnosis; Ordinary aches and pains.'_ He highlights a few more bits; part of him hopes that if he makes the page bright enough he'll be able to stop the next Tritter-debacle-in-waiting from happening.  ****

He rubs the back of his neck. The desolation that is ever-present when he reads the file slowly coils itself into weary resignation. He cannot help House, he knows this, but he still hopes for some baby steps. He flips past another page; he needs this, the dull pain of resignation covers his soul smugly like a too-tight security blanket. 

 

The pages on the detox are flipped through with the merest of glances. The fallout hurt too much.

 

  _Knife-meets-electrical-socket_ incites a wry smile from him; he remembers all his ill feelings evaporating with those three drug-induced words. It had been a real effort to keep a neutral expression, and continue pressing the seriousness of the issue. The smile widens further as he turns to the next page. House infused possibly tainted blood, got a fever, was consequently drugged and had bits of his organs rudely stolen, and yet something good had come out of it. Wilson has no idea how House does it, seemingly living on the brink, with nights full of whiskey chasers and vicodin. His liver is fine. For now at least.

 

Then comes the newly added blank page awaiting his messy scrawl. He writes about the bus crash and the concussion, puts a thick strike through the beginnings of the words ' _retrograde amnesia'_ and replaces it with ' _memory loss'_. He's still unsure why he prefers writing laymen's terms here rather than the medical terminology that comes naturally. He supposes it's to keep this more like a journal, keep it dissimilar to the actual medical file he has on House.  House has solved the case of the bus driver and is finally recuperating from the skull fracture. As he closes the file his heart is a little heavier but his heada little less so; again resulting in the desired effect, it helps him to compartmentalise it all. He hopes he won't have to add to the file for at least another month.


End file.
